One Shot
by Angel Light Justice
Summary: A morbid little fic. I might contenue if it's liked.
1. Default Chapter

One Shot  
  
by: Nothing At Heart  
  
warnings:  
character death?, angst, yaoi, reference to slash sex  
  
  
  
Tears where streaming down his face, "You said you would never leave me!" the gun pressed tighter to his temple.  
  
*I love you forever*  
  
"Stop this! You don't understand!" he took a step toward his former lover and stopped when the blonde tensed.  
Rain poured down from the grey sky above the park. The rain beat steadily on the concrete circle surrounding the fountain, a marble angel statue.  
"What's there not to understand!?" more tears slid from his eyes, "You left me! You promised you would never leave me!" his eyes closed and the flow of tears lessened.  
A circle of police and bystanders watched as the emerald eyed teen took another step forward.  
"Don't!" the suicidal blonde cried.  
  
*I'll like you for allways.*  
  
"Don't you get near me! If you want to touch some one go back to him!" the blonde screeched at the unibanged boy, "Allah knows you liked it!"  
Trowa's voice grew softer as he held his hands out in a trustworthy gesture, "We didn't do-"  
"NO!!" Quatre's voice was full of anger, "I heard you!" the tears began flowing again, "I heard you screaming for him to fuck you harder! I heard you scream his name!!"  
Trowa hung his head, "Quatre, please listen-"  
"No!" Quatre shook his head, the gun still aimed toward it, "No lies! You can betray me with another but I will not let you lie to me!"  
  
*As long as I'm living*  
  
His voice lowered so it was barely audible, "I'm tired Trowa."   
Trowa's head snapped up and his eyes widened.  
Quatre's eyes closed, "Tell Duo and Wufei they have my best wishes. I hope they're happy together."  
"Quatre! No!"  
"And tell Zechs I'm sorry that I can't help him now. I don't know what to do."  
A tear slid from Trowa's eye, "Please Quatre."  
Quatre sighed, "Tell Heero I don't hate him, and that he has my blessing."  
Trowa dropped to his knees on the rain covered cement, "No. Don't." he pleaded weakly.  
Quatre looked into his love's deep green eyes, "I hope that you're happy together." there was no hate in his voice, only truth and sadness.  
"I love you."  
  
*My lover you'll be*  
  
One shot was fired. A flock of white pigeons rose to the sky as a ray of sun broke through the still raining clouds.  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
  
AN: I have an idea on how to contenue this but I don't like how it's going... If you want me to post another chapter please let me know.  
  



	2. Two Shots: Ricocheted Redemption

Disclaimer: (which I forgot in the last chapter) I own an idea. That would be the one for this story. The idea that I do not own would be the one that created the Gundam Wing universe.  
  
AN: I'm sorry these chapters are so short, I'm suffering from sever writers block when it comes to this story. Just so that you know I'm posting as it comes to me so um… please be kind.  
  
  
  
Two Shots: Ricocheted Redemption  
  
  
One shot was fired and the small handgun flew from Quatre's tightened fingers into the fountain water behind him.   
A shock jolted through the compact blonde's mind and a whispered word phrased it.   
"Heero."  
His head snapped to the left, his eyes unseeing as his spaceheart took him to a room two miles away in a huge industrial building, where Heero kneeled, quickly dismantling a long-range rifle.  
There was a ringing silence and stillness before a current of breaking emotions and movement overwhelmed the park clearing.  
Police converged upon him. Pulling him down onto the water covered concrete and pushing Trowa, who had been his only lifeline, farther from him.  
Everything slowed.  
Until all Quatre remembered, was the sound of gently falling rain.  
  
//And the latest in…//  
Around the world the media was going crazy over the newest scandal…  
//Mr. Rashid do you think you could make a-. What did you know of your employer's relationship with man: Trowa Barton? Did you ever meet Mr.-//  
The head of the largest company in the earth and the colonies had snapped…  
//Behind me now is the famous Beurto Nevan's Institution where the now, Not-So-Golden-Boy, Quatre Winner, is undergoing severe phyco-therapy- //  
And his relationship wasn't even the biggest part …  
// "Trowa doesn't wish to speak with the press! Leave us alone!" "Miss. Bloom, where you aware of your 'adopted brother's' relationship with Golden-Boy Winner? Could you tell us about the alleged claims that your 'brother' was the leader of the so-called Operation Meteor?"//  
That after three days in a colonial hospital…  
Quatre Raberba Winner vanished.  
  
  
Owari   
  



	3. Three Shots: Echos in the Gun

AN: Ach! I would have posted this four days ago but I had to give it time to settle. I hate doing the hot-off-the-press thing.  
  
Three Shots: Echos in the Gun  
  
"Damn it! Let me go!" Quatre struggled against the bonds that strapped him to the confiscated hospital bed.  
The room was dimly lit. The bare thirty watt ceiling bulb cast flickering shadows between the slats of shelves. The room was full of them. Their racks housing used machinery covered in ages of dust.   
To Quatre the room was filled with aging thoughts and worn feelings. Ideas so used that they had long sense been forgotten or pushed away. The air was filled with decay. Rotting, festering emotions and memories gone untreated far to long.  
Quatre's bed was pushed into a corner, almost untouched by the light. His left arm and hand were wrapped in strips of cloth and his wrists were chafed from struggling against the metal clasps holding him to the bed. He was dressed in a plain blue hospital gown splattered randomly with blood.  
Two people stood a short distance away arguing in hushed voices.   
"What the hell waz goin' through your head JJ?" the man's voice was a low whisper, "Didja even think about whatcha were doin at all?" the taller of the two whispered, "I mean hell! We all know you're a phyco but we didn't know you were a fuckin' fruit too!"   
The man named JJ whipped a blade from his jacket and had it against the taller man's throat in less than a second, "A fruit huh? Say Jack, how's you baby's mamma doin? Eve' found out who messed the bitch up?"  
"You little bastard! You-" the man cut himself off and glared at the brunette.  
Another man who Quatre had heard walk in voiced his opinion, "If you two are going to kill each other do it on your own time. Right now you're wasting mine. What did you call me for?"  
The man named JJ stepped forward and his blade disappeared, "Leo! I wazn't 'xpectin' you to come in person."  
The man stared at JJ. He recognized something about him but couldn't figure out from where.  
"We have somthin' that might interest one of your friends. Nielson, that whore dealer, I was wondering if he would buy this little thing off." he jerked a thumb back at Quatre's bed.  
The blonde glanced at Quatre a brief sweep of his hardened eyes, "The cops have been giving Ed trouble. He isn't _accepting_ sales right now."  
JJ shifted from one foot to the other nervously, "Would anyone else wanna buy him? I'm sure you know of some people that enjoy him." he was desperate, Quatre was to hot to keep, he wanted to dump the boy on someone else.  
The blonde took a long look at the blood splattered hospital gown, his eyes pressing into Quatre "I think I could take him off your hands."  
Jack spoke, "What'll you pay?" JJ glared at him.  
Leo shrugged, looking much like a cat, "One hundred." he put forth, not meaning it, just placing a bid.  
"What? You can get a blow for more than that. Three hundred." Jack demanded.  
"Two fifty. He's barely worth one fifty if he's straight, and he's damaged. It's plenty more than he's worth." Leo reasoned.  
"The bitch is fine. He just got a little cut up." Jack smiled, "An' he ain't straight, he loves to take it up the ass."   
"_Tsch_." Leo was unconvinced.  
"Fine, Two fifty." JJ said irritated, his right eye began to twitch and jump around the room. Leo pulled out a wallet, flashing a very dangerous looking gun as he swept back his trench coat. Leo passed the bills to JJ.  
Quatre jumped as a cloth was swept over his mouth and nose. He shook his head from side to side. He needed to see where he was going if he was going to get away. He pulled against the handcuffs and heard the metal protesting. He was running out of oxygen, he needed to breath.   
The left cuff snapped and he jerked. Sevoflurane and oxygen rushed into his lungs. His eyes rolled back into his head. He struggled against the anesthetic, but all he found was darkness.  
  
AN: A new writing style. Do you like it?  



End file.
